Turnabout is Fair Play
by fembuck
Summary: A sparing match between Annabeth and Clarisse gets out of hand and leads them to a place that neither expected. femslash, Annabeth/Clarisse


**Title: **Turnabout is Fair Play

**Author:** Janine

**Fandom:** Percy Jackson and the Olympians

**Pairing:** Annabeth/Clarisse

**Rating:** NC-17

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them.

**Summary: ** A sparing match between Annabeth and Clarisse gets out of hand and leads them to a place that neither expected.

**Prompt:** **Annabeth/Clarisse**. Biting, dominance struggle ... A fight/argument turns into a game turns into an awkward sense of camaraderie turns into super awkward fumbling sex ... Bonus points if they've both been turned on while fighting in the past and just hid it by being extra nasty-mean...

---

Annabeth dug her knee into Clarisse's ribs, a toothy, wolfish grin spreading across her lips as Clarisse hissed in pain and bucked underneath her, trying to dislodge her. The daughter of Athena was unimpressed and unmoved by Clarisse's display however and simply jabbed her knee into Clarisse's side again and pressed down on her wrists, making sure they stayed firmly in the dirt where she had pinned them.

"I've got you," Annabeth breathed out smugly, her beautiful lips still curved up in a mocking smile. "Give up."

The daughter of Ares was stronger than Annabeth, but she was a weaker tactician and Annabeth had been able to exploit an opening that most of Clarisse's other opponents would not have even noticed. After that it was simply a matter of positioning, of leverage, and Annabeth was good at thinking ahead. Once Clarisse had made the mistake, she stood no chance. Annabeth had the warrior pinned solid and there was no way Clarisse would be able to break Annabeth's hold on her unless Annabeth did something stupid, and Annabeth never did anything stupid.

"I'd die first," Clarisse shot back.

Clarisse's cheek hollowed out and Annabeth knew that the other girl was about to hork at her. She remained in place however until she could tell where Clarisse was going to spit and then dodged to the side as much as she could without rolling off of the other girl to avoid getting hit.

"Very mature," Annabeth murmured condescendingly. "Though, I suppose I shouldn't be shocked that a child of Ares has absolutely no manners. We all have something of our parents in us after all and your father is a pig."

Clarisse was completely still for a moment after Annabeth spoke, her eyes burning hatefully into Annabeth's grey gaze, and then she was in motion, bucking and straining and raging against the pale eyed blonde.

Annabeth gasped in surprise. She had been unprepared for the fury of the attack from below. She knew her words would enrage the warrior. Despite what a dick Ares was, Clarisse loved her father and insulting him was a sure fire way to incense her. Annabeth simply hadn't counted on Clarisse getting this upset. Clarisse was bucking like a woman possessed and Annabeth was suddenly very worried about being able to keep the other girl down.

Luckily for the daughter of Athena, the passion with which she was struggling began to tire Clarisse and the warrior's struggles soon became less violent. Annabeth let out a quick sigh of relief as Clarisse began to settle down. If the other girl had kept it up for a minute longer, Annabeth was certain that she would have lost control of her which would have been disastrous considering how pissed Clarisse had been.

Annabeth sighed again, and then pressed down on Clarisse's wrists to let the other girl know that she still had a firm hold on her. When she and Clarisse had first started to spar she hadn't intended for the training to turn into a real fight. They had been getting along far better lately, and Annabeth had even begun to think of the other girl as a friend – though she wouldn't have admitted that out loud had anybody asked. But there was still nobody that could get under her skin quite like Clarisse, and when the sparing and teasing had turned into fighting and smack-talking Annabeth had decided that if they had tussle she was going to win.

Now that she had momentarily subdued Clarisse, she found that she wasn't quite certain what to do however. If she got off of Clarisse right away she knew that the warrior would come after her. Clarisse was still, but her eyes burned with anger and if Annabeth freed her she would seek blood.

Annabeth trailed her eyes down Clarisse's body thoughtfully, her agile mind working to find a way out of the situation that wouldn't lead to more bruises for either of them. However, as her keen grey eyes began to roam over Clarisse's body, Annabeth found that she was becoming increasingly distracted.

Clarisse didn't have the type of body that the daughters of Aphrodite coveted and considered to be pretty, but Annabeth had always found Clarisse's more muscular frame to be rather captivating. Clarisse was finely honed muscle and sinew, she was lithe but well-defined, all of her hard lines and curves coming together perfectly as if sculpted by a master artist. Clarisse's body was a work of art and Annabeth had always found it beautiful.

Annabeth found her eyes studying Clarisse, no longer strategizing but simply appreciating. Clarisse's muscles were still slightly tensed though she had stopped struggling and Annabeth was enthralled by the cut, clearly delineated muscles, captivated for a second by the perfection of them. Clarisse's tank top had ridden up as she struggled leaving a good portion of her stomach exposed and as she watched Annabeth could see the girls abdominal muscles quivering and clenching with every breath she took. There was such power beneath her, and the thought of it made Annabeth shiver with desire.

"Just admit I won," Annabeth rasped, dragging her eyes back up Clarisse's body to meet her baleful gaze. She was now very aware of the feel of Clarisse's body underneath her and she knew that danger lay with her previous line of thought.

She needed to find a way to extract herself from this situation, not wallow in it. She needed to get out of there, not remain seated on top of Clarisse imagining what it would feel like to run her hand up Clarisse's firm thighs and feel the corded muscle and power. She needed to concentrate on a way out of the clearing, instead of focusing on Clarisse's heaving breasts and how her nipples were hard and showing clearly through the thin material of her top.

"You got lucky," Clarisse muttered looking away.

"Lucky?" Annabeth repeated in a scandalized tone, trying to use indignance to replace lust. "I beat you fair and square you pompous asshole!"

Clarisse laughed darkly at that.

"I'm a pompous asshole?" the daughter of Ares asked incredulously. "If I'm pompous there's not a word in the English language strong enough to describe _you_. You're the most arrogant little shit I've ever met!"

"I am NOT a little shit," Annabeth declared.

She moved her leg to jab it into Clarisse's side again, but Clarisse's thigh was more arched this time than it had been the first time Annabeth jabbed her and when Annabeth moved to hit her, her crotch dragged across the upper portion of Clarisse's thigh and over her hip bone and Annabeth found her lips parting at the pleasure of it as a small gasp of surprise fell from her lips.

Annabeth was only distracted by the feeling for a moment but Clarisse took advantage of that moment and reared up again, this time easily dislodging Annabeth who she then quickly mounted. Clarisse then grabbed Annabeth's hands and yanked them over her head, pressing them into the ground as Annabeth had done with her earlier.

The difference between the two holds was that Clarisse was stronger and her hands bigger and she was able to hold Annabeth's wrists down with one hand, which left her other hand free. Clarisse moved it to Annabeth's cheek and dug her fingers in, holding Annabeth's head in place.

"Not so smug now, are we?" she asked gloatingly, a smile coming to her face when Annabeth's eyes narrowed threateningly.

Clarisse moved her hand from Annabeth's face and rested it on her stomach, trying to decide what to do with the blonde next. However, she was distracted from her scheming by the way Annabeth's stomach quivered under her hand. The daughter of Athena was breathing quickly, far more quickly than Clarisse would have expected given that Annabeth had not been exerting herself and she looked up at Annabeth's face to try and determine the cause. She didn't see fear in Annabeth's eyes like she had expected however. Annabeth's startlingly pale eyes were anxious and a little desperate as well as angry, but she didn't seem to be afraid.

The look intrigued Clarisse and she lowered her eyes enough to take in more of Annabeth's body to see what else she could read from it.

A vein pulsed visibly on the side of Annabeth's neck, sweat slicked her skin, and her chest rose and fell rapidly in quick shallow movements as if she were trying to catch her breath. However, Clarisse knew that Annabeth couldn't have been out of breath, so she turned her mind to figuring out what other source there might be for Annabeth's behaviour other than fear or exhaustion.

Clarisse smiled slowly as an idea came to her and looked back up to meet Annabeth's eyes.

"I was wrong. You're not an arrogantly little shit at all, are you?" Clarisse asked wickedly, looking down at Annabeth with a knowing expression that made the daughter of Athena squirm uncomfortably. "You're a dirty little bitch is what you are," Clarisse declared, and then she shoved her hand between Annabeth's thighs and pressed the heel of her hand hard against the thin material of the leggings that covered Annabeth's crotch.

Annabeth gasped and her hips rose up to meet Clarisse's hand.

Clarisse smiled widely. She'd been right about the cause of Annabeth's agitation.

Clarisse watched her hand as she moved it her palm against Annabeth and felt the blonde twitch once more. She lifted her eyes from her hand where and glanced up at the other girls face. Annabeth's jaw was clenched and her grey eyes burned with anger, but her tight little body was trembling. Behind the anger Clarisse was able to make out a hint of shame in her grey gaze and she knew that Annabeth as quaking with desire.

"You're really turned on, aren't you?" Clarisse asked with a touch of wonder in her voice, pressing her hand hard against Annabeth, grinding her palm against the girl as her eyes watched the way Annabeth's jaw tightened even more and her nostrils flared in anger. What really caught Clarisse's attention however, was the way Annabeth's eyelids fluttered and her eyes rolled back in pleasure.

Annabeth remained angrily silent and Clarisse breathed in sharply realizing that Annabeth's silence was as close to an admission of desire as she was likely to get from the blonde.

Clarisse shifted slightly on top of Annabeth and licked her lips.

"Are you wet?" Clarisse asked a little breathlessly, her eyes skittering down to look at her hand were it lay between Annabeth's legs again. She couldn't feel anything but warmth, but two layers lay between them so that didn't mean much.

"Shut up!" Annabeth hissed violently as humiliation crashed down on her. "Get off of me," she yelled, bucking her hips in an attempt to dislodge Clarisse.

Annabeth was angry, but trying to dislodge Clarisse that was a tactile error, which she realized too late. Clarisse's hand still between her legs and all Annabeth's actions managed to do was shove the warrior's hand more firmly against her. The feeling was exquisite and despite herself Annabeth let out a small groan as pleasure radiated through her body.

"I don't think I'm the one who needs to get off," Clarisse breathed out in a voice that was more awestruck than taunting, though Annabeth was too embarrassed to realize that she wasn't being teased.

Clarisse moved her hand again, this time more deliberately, trying to stimulate instead of just tease and Annabeth's back arched and her thighs clamped together trapping Clarisse's hand between her legs as her body twisted.

"You win. I got lucky. You rule, I drool," Annabeth groaned trying to force her body to relax even though all she wanted to do was just arch up into Clarisse's hand again and again until she came. "Please let go of me. I'm not challenging you, I just want to get up," she continued, her voice cracking as she turned her head away from Clarisse, blinking rapidly in an attempt to control the tears she could feel welling up in her eyes as her embarrassment grew to almost unmanageable proportions.

"Are you crying?" Clarisse asked softly.

"No," Annabeth responded though from the tremulous quality of her voice it was clear that if she wasn't already crying she was close to it.

Clarisse breathed in deeply as she realized how upset Annabeth actually was and immediately released the grey eyed girl's hands. She then shifted her weight off of Annabeth and settled down onto the grass, kneeling beside the humiliated blonde.

Annabeth sat up quickly, as if she was afraid that Clarisse would change her mind. She tugged her shirt down so that she looked relatively presentable again, but she was still feeling too shaky to deal with Clarisse's taunts and she drew her knees up and wrapped her arms around them hugging them protectively to her body.

"I'm sorry," Clarisse said uncomfortably, her eyes focused on the ground as she spoke. "I shouldn't have touched you."

"We were fighting," Annabeth murmured keeping her eyes averted from the warrior despite Clarisse's gentle tone.

"That's not what I meant," Clarisse responded shifting uncomfortably once again.

"I know," Annabeth breathed out.

"I wouldn't ... I wouldn't have, you know, done anything to you," Clarisse murmured awkwardly. "I was just surprised and I didn't think. I just pressed the advantage."

Annabeth made a pained sound in her throat and buried her face in her arms, hiding her face entirely from Clarisse. She really didn't want to talk about it. She and Clarisse didn't always get along, but the daughter of Ares had a sense of honour and she hadn't been worried about Clarisse molesting her. She was just beyond embarrassed by the fact that fighting with the warrior had aroused her enough that Clarisse had noticed, let alone the fact that it had aroused her enough to actually hump the warrior's hand.

"Its fine," Annabeth said speaking into her arms though her voice was loud enough she knew Clarisse would hear "Don't worry about it. And," Annabeth paused and sucked in a deep breath, "I'm sorry too," she said quickly trying to burrow even further into her arms. "For getting all ... weird," she continued not quite being able to force herself to say what she really had been.

"It's not weird," Clarisse said gently, reaching out to rest her hand on Annabeth's shoulder though she quickly removed it when Annabeth's body tensed. "It's really normal actually," she continued awkwardly. "Fighting is foreplay for most of my cabin."

Hesitantly, Annabeth lifted her head so that her chin was resting on her arms and she could see Clarisse.

"Really?" she asked softly.

"Really," Clarisse responded nodding. "Maybe our parents are more alike than people think," she continued allowing a small smile to touch her lips as she glanced over at Annabeth.

Annabeth smiled at little at that but was still too self-conscious to joke back.

"I ..." Clarisse said suddenly, but when Annabeth's eyes lifted to meet hers again she stopped talking and looked away awkwardly.

"Listen, you don't have to stay and talk to me," Annabeth said figuring that it had to be kind of weird for Clarisse sitting there on the ground next to her trying to make her feel better about uncontrollably humping her. "I know you probably want to take off. Don't worry, I'm not going to tie a boulder to my leg and jump in the pond. You can leave."

"No, it's not that," Clarisse said, her eyebrows furrowing in consternation. "I mean, I didn't think that ... I was just going to say ... I mean ... did you like it?"

Annabeth blinked slowly. "Excuse me?"

Clarisse blushed deeply, her cheeks flushing red so swiftly that Annabeth blinked in surprise.

"When I touched you," Clarisse responded, her skin still bright red though to her credit she managed to meet Annabeth's eyes. "It seemed like you liked it and I was just wondering if you did ... like it," she went on clumsily.

"Why do you want to know?" Annabeth asked slowly as an idea started to form in her mind.

Clarisse was silent for a long moment and she averted her eyes from Annabeth's again, her skin still flushed bright red.

"You liked it too, didn't you?" Annabeth said releasing her legs from the death hold she'd had on them.

She would have thought that at the first opportunity presented to her Clarisse would have taken off to announce to the entire camp that Annabeth Chase was a sexual deviant, but instead Clarisse had stayed and been nice. She had tried to comfort and reassure her, because she knew what Annabeth was feeling because she felt it too.

"That's why you kept touching me. My reactions excited you," Annabeth breathed out.

Clarisse kept her head turned but nodded.

At first she had just been planning to use Annabeth's reaction to her as a way to get one up on the blonde and humiliate a little of her Athenian smugness out of her, but seeing how Annabeth reacted to her touch began to get to her, and the last time she had grinded her palm against Annabeth it had been with the express purpose of getting her to make one of those delicious sounds again.

"I liked it," Annabeth said a little breathlessly, her heart picking up speed in her chest. "When you touched me," Annabeth clarified when Clarisse finally looked over at her. "It felt good. Really good. I was embarrassed and wanted you to stop, but at the same time I wanted you to keep going because," the grey eyed girl paused and bit down on her bottom lip, chewing on it lightly for a moment before she whispered, "it felt really good."

Clarisse breathed out roughly and looked at Annabeth speculatively.

"Are you still...?" Clarisse asked, her eyes dropping down to Annabeth's crotch making the meaning of her uncompleted question quite clear.

"Yeah," Annabeth responded breathily.

Her arousal had cooled after Clarisse had climbed off of her and had waned even more as they talked, but it had spiked up again when she realized that Clarisse had been turned on too, and as she described her reaction to Clarisse's touches she had been remembering them and it had got her going all over again.

"Me too," Clarisse rasped sliding closer to Annabeth and tentatively placing her hand on her thigh. "Can I ...?" she continued, letting the question trail off as she rubbed Annabeth's thigh suggestively.

Annabeth shivered in anticipation. She knew that she should say no. She knew that she should gently remove Clarisse's hand and say 'thank you, but no' before she got up and headed back to camp. She knew these things, but she didn't feel them. What she felt was hot, and tingly, and wet, and reckless. What she felt was the throbbing between her legs, the aching that Clarisse had so nearly taken care of for her earlier.

"Yeah," Annabeth nodded and then she reached out for the hand Clarisse had on her thigh and dragged it between her legs putting it right back where it had been before she had asked Clarisse to stop.

"Do you want to go somewhere else?" Clarisse asked distractedly, breathing in deeply as the heat between Annabeth's legs seared her palm and made her very aware of the pulsing need between her own legs.

"Yes," Annabeth breathed out. They were out in the open. They were far enough away from the main part of the camp that nobody was likely to stumble upon them, but they were still out in the open which was risky.

Clarisse started to remove her hand but Annabeth reached out and grasped her wrist, stopping her.

"It's just ..." Annabeth blushed deeply as Clarisse looked at her questioningly. "I don't think I can wait," she finally choked out.

Clarisse's eyes darkened and hooded and a low, rumbling moan escaped from her throat.

"Can I kiss you?" Clarisse asked tremulously.

Annabeth licked her lips and nodded.

"Lie down," Clarisse gently instructed.

Annabeth obeyed and when she was lying on the grassy earth the warrior stretched herself out beside Annabeth and propped herself up on one arm. Clarisse then pressed her hand firmly between Annabeth's legs again and proceeded to rotate the heel of her hand in hard circles.

Annabeth gasped and moaned and her free hand moved to cover the one that was still holding Clarisse's wrist, and then she used both of her hands to help press Clarisse's hand against her even harder.

Clarisse's inner-muscles clenched powerfully as Annabeth held her hand against her and the warrior knew that her panties had just become even damper. Annabeth man-handling her to make it easier for herself to hump Clarisse's hand was just too hot for words.

Annabeth felt Clarisse moving closer to her and turned her head to meet the warrior's lips in a heated kiss. She hadn't thought that anything could feel better than Clarisse's hand against her, but feeling Clarisse's tongue in her mouth, stroking her own and sucking on it as the warrior ground her palm against her was indescribable.

"Oh gods," Clarisse groaned into Annabeth's mouth minutes later, her hand still working steadily between the grey eyed girls legs, "you've soaked through," Clarisse gasped, stopping the hard grinding of her palm so that she could run her fingers along the covered length of Annabeth's sex.

The black leggings were too dark for her to see a wet spot, but oh could she feel it.

"Sorry," Annabeth gasped, not quite sure what to say in response to Clarisse's words. She knew that she was wet and getting wetter by the second but she was honestly surprised to hear that she'd soaked through two layers.

"Don't apologize," Clarisse murmured stroking Annabeth as she spoke. "It's fucking hot," she groaned, lowering her lips to Annabeth's neck to suck and nip at the skin she found there. "You're turning me on so much," she breathed out, licking a path up Annabeth's neck before returning her lips to Annabeth's.

Annabeth understood the feeling. The things Clarisse was doing between her legs were making her feel amazing, and she had very little control over what her body was doing. She was moaning almost constantly into Clarisse's mouth and her hips would undulate and lift up into Clarisse's hand begging for everything the warrior could give her. Her whole world at that moment consisted of Clarisse's hand, her lips, her tongue, and warmth of her body pressed against her. She was out of her mind with horniness.

"Don't stop," Annabeth gasped, desperately reaching out for Clarisse's hand when she felt it slip from between her legs.

"I'm not," Clarisse said kissing Annabeth again as she brought her hand to the top of the grey eyed girl's leggings and then slipped it beneath both that and her panties so her fingers were trailing through damp blonde curls and pressing into velvety, warm flesh.

"Oh," Annabeth gasped as she felt Clarisse's fingers on her most intimate flesh.

"Better?" Clarisse asked, stroking along the length of Annbeth's sex, gathering and spreading her juices.

"Mm," Annabeth murmured, squirming against Clarisse's hand, "please."

The warrior's fingers found Annabeth's engorged clit and began to circle. Annabeth cried out loudly, so loudly in fact that Clarisse worried for a moment that someone might've heard, but as Annabeth started to whimper and one of her hands moved to her chest and began to squeeze at her own breast and pull at her own nipple, Clarisse thought of nothing but Annabeth and wanted nothing but to see the blonde cum.

"Clarisse," Annabeth gasped, completely out of her mind with pleasure. "Clarisse, oh gods, oh gods, oh gods, oh ...!"

Annabeth's eyes squeezed shut and tears leaked from the corners of her eyes as her body arched up one last time and her hips began to buck quickly, riding every moment of pleasure out of Clarisse's fingers as she could.

Annabeth's eyes snapped open and her body sank down into the grass, little shivers running through her body as her chest rose and fell in rapid pants and her inner-muscles clenched and released as aftershocks traveled through her body.

Slowly, Annabeth turned her head to the side to look up at Clarisse. Her cheeks were flushed and her body still trembled as she met the warrior's eyes and a large smile spread across Annabeth's face. She felt _great_.

"That was," Clarisse breathed out, her fingers still very lightly stroking Annabeth, "the sexiest thing I have ever seen. I came watching you," she related breathlessly, her eyelids fluttering in pleasure when Annabeth's hand fell to cover the one Clarisse hand in her pants so that she could keep Clarisse's hand where it was for a while longer.

Annabeth closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of Clarisse's hand on her as she took a few moments to try and calm her breathing enough that she could speak. When she felt somewhat settled she drew her hand away from Clarisse's and began to speak.

"I," Annabeth began, pausing at the raspy and unfamiliar sound of her voice, "I," she started again clearing her throat, "was hoping to be able to return the favour," she continued shivering when Clarisse finally pulled her hand out of Annbeth's pants.

"You can," Clarisse said with a smile before she leaned down and pressed her lips to Annabeth's softly. "I'm already hot for you again," she practically purred as she played Annabeth's orgasm through her mind again.

A moment later Clarisse's body tensed and she turned her head to the side, listening.

"Can you stand?" she asked Annabeth holding out her hand to her and then quickly taking it back and offering the hand that wasn't slick with Annabeth's juices to her. "There are people coming, we should get out of here."

Annabeth accepted the warrior's hand and allowed Clarisse to help her to her feet. Her breathing had returned to normal, but she was still a bit unsteady on her feet.

"There's a cave a close by, I found it a few years ago but never told anyone about it. The entrance is really well hidden so nobody else has found it. I like to go there sometimes to be alone. I could show you. I mean we could use it to ..."

"Okay," Annabeth agreed quickly not needing to be coaxed into going with Clarisse.

Clarisse smiled at her widely in response and Annabeth blushed realizing that her response might have been a tad too quick.

"What I meant was that I'd love to visit your secret cave," Annabeth said.

Clarisse outright laughed at that and Annabeth blushed more deeply releasing how unintentionally dirty that had sounded...and because it was true.

"Let's just go," Annabeth muttered.

"It's this way," Clarisse said looking at Annabeth before she tentatively reached out for her hand, her body relaxing a moment later when Annabeth squeezed her hand comfortingly and held onto it tightly.

Clarisse looked over at Annabeth before they began to walk and smiled a sweet, shy smile the likes of which Annabeth had never seen on her face before. Annabeth's heart clenched powerfully beneath her chest, and as she looked into Clarisse's eyes she felt her own lips curve up into a beauteous smile as well.

**The End**


End file.
